Secret Looks and Smiles
by TruestofLove09
Summary: That is all they have been. Secret looks and smiles. Random touches and excuses to sit next to each other. Everyone saw it, but them. That is one of the reasons Ruby and Kathryn organized this road trip. Rated M just to be sure
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: OUAT is not, sadly enough, mine. which sucks but all well**

**A/N: Got bored and got the guts to do it. Technically my first real SQ story so please tell me what you think about it:) Enjoy:)**

Secret looks and Smiles

Regina checks her rearview mirror for the umpteenth time. It is not that she is doing it on purpose, really more like impulse. She catches sight of the long blonde hair and looks back at the road. Kathryn is in the passenger side going on and on about her new boyfriend, Fredrick. Ruby next to the back window, her arm around Belle, rolling her eyes and making an 'I'm going to throw up' sign. Belle shakes her head at her girlfriend's antics.

Regina's eyes go to the other window, the one behind her. Again she catches sight of the blonde hair, but this time she sees the owner looking out the window. Emma senses a pair of eyes on her again and she looked into the rearview mirror. Regina quickly looked away, trying to hide her blush. Emma looked out the window again and smiled.

That is all they have been. Secret looks and smiles. Random touches and excuses to sit next to each other. Everyone saw it, but them. That is one of the reasons Ruby and Kathryn organized this road trip.

* * *

><p>"We need them to bond somehow" Ruby huffed as she fell back on her bed<p>

"I know tell me about it. The tension is getting worst" Kathryn went to sit on the bed

"That is it!" Ruby shot up "We need them to relax… and what other place than Regina's lake house?"

"Brilliant Red!"

* * *

><p>Regina looks up again to find Emma looking at her. Emma smiled a smile that made the butterflies in her stomach act up. Regina smiled back and threw a wink. <em>Oh my God, did I just do that?<em> She saw Emma blush she didn't regret it anymore. Her mind took her to a different place now, wanting to see the blonde blushing and bothered. Wanting, panting, begging… her breath hitched and she shook her head.

"Regina? You okay?" Kathryn asked

"Yes just had my mind on something" her eyes on the blonde in the back.

"How about you let me drive the rest of the way" Kathryn offered

"No! Last time I let you drive you almost crashed into the town sign"

"Okay. How about Red?"

Regina looked at Ruby. She was pulling the puppy dog eyes. _Damn_. She looked away to lessen the effects "No, I love my baby too much to let her drive"

"Hey!" Ruby yelled from the back

"How about me?" Emma said

"You actually ran into the town sign, dear" Regina teased

Emma crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at her. Regina rolled her eyes at her.

"Well the only one left is Belle" Kathryn stated

"Well, actually I think she will be the only one I trust my baby with"

"Fine. Belle it is"

Regina pulled over at a gas station. Everyone got out to take care of what they needed then came back. Belle took the wheel, Kathryn still had shotgun. Ruby got in her original seat and locked the door. Emma was still sitting at the window seat.

"I don't think so Ms. Lucas. You get the bitch seat."

"Why?"

"My car my rules"

"My girlfriend is driving so it's her rules"

"Damn" Regina muttered. She knew she should have gotten ridded of that stupid rule "fine. Ms. French? Who gets the window seat?"

She thought about it "Ruby was there first so it's only fair"

Regina gritted her teeth "fine"

"Wait, Gina. You can have my seat" Emma said

"No, Emma it is fine"

"Come on. Take it" Emma pouted "please?"

Regina could not resist. She smiled "fine"

They all got in and they were ready to go. Red seem to be taking up more and more space. Emma was force to be shoulder to shoulder with Regina. Not that she minded but they just let her thoughts run wild. She kept seeing Regina under her, writhing in pleasure screaming here name. She shook her head to get rid of the improper hot thoughts she was having.

"You okay?" Regina whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her back

Emma swallowed and nodded. Regina put her hands on top of Emma's and rubbed circles.

"You sure?"

"Y-yeah. J-just lost in thought." She stuttered

Regina just hummed and turned to look out the window. She left her hand on Emma's. Emma looked down and turned her hand upwards and intertwined them together. Regina look at their hands and then at Emma. The blonde offered a timid smile, the brunette returned it and squeezed her hand. Maybe something good of this trip can come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: OUAT not mine. There i said it... but have i accepte it yet? no**

**A/N: Due to all the request to continue this came out. Im going to play a little with the Family Tree. Let's see how that turns out. Thank you all for your support! Comments, suggestions and/or complains are welcome. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 2

An hour later, they finally reached the lake house. Regina love it, it was a gift from her Uncle Henry. Technically it belong to her and her siblings, but she was the one who used it the most. 2 floors, basement, 12 bedrooms, and 5 bathrooms. Needless to say it was huge. Perfect for this long weekend. They got out and unpacked the car. All of them huddled around the kitchen island.

"Okay so who has confirmed?" Regina asked before she assigned rooms

"Hook, Tink, Neal, and Tamara are coming via the Jolly Roger. Hook confirmed the booze also" Ruby said

"MM and Charming 2 confirmed and with food on tow" said Emma, then she check her phone "oh and with Anna and Kris"

"Fredrick will be here after work, so if we are missing anything he is able to bring it" Kathryn added

"Aurora, Mulan, Robin, and Marion are coming but lil John won't make it." Belle informed them

"Awww why?" Ruby asked

"He is sick" Belle responded

Emma got a text. "New update. Ella and Sean are not coming. Ella got stuck babysitting her step sisters"

"Okay. Zelena says that Elsa, Jack and Walsh might be here" Regina said. "So we might just get a full house"

"August is coming" Ruby announced "Jefferson still doesn't know if he has to take care of Grace"

"Okay. So you guys know the rules. Pick a room, Zelena's, Neal's and mine are off limits"

"Gold for me. You know that" Kathryn said, picking up her key

"Ohhh give me Red." Red looked at Belle "is that fine?" Belle nodded

"Red it is" Regina gave her the key "so the rest I will arrange." She wrote down the list "Emma where are you going to sleep?" the brunette looked up at her

"Ummm… well I don't know. Everyone here already has a sleeping partner"

"You can either bunk with August in the basement or" she looked down "you can bunk with me"

"Yes" Emma said a little quickly "I mean…yeah…bunking with…you…good idea."

"Well then, dear. It's Black for you" she handed her the key "now that your rooms are assigned go unpack"

They all headed upstairs and got in their rooms.

"Well that went better than I thought" Ruby commented to Belle

"Yes, good thing I found a lot of people to fill the house or else Emma would have slept somewhere else" Belle said as she unpacked her bag

"This is the great plan" Ruby said confidently

"That is 'cause I planned it" Kathryn said leaning on the Red room's doorway

"No you did not!" Ruby argued "It was all me"

"Fine but I helped and that is what makes it perfect" Kathryn flipped her hair and left

"She is soo full of herself" Ruby shook her head

"That's Kathryn for you"

_Meanwhile in the Black Room_

"Have I told you how much I love the way these rooms are named after their color scheme? I mean genius" Emma said as she walked in. The room seemed to be the master bedroom of the top floor. There is a black queen size bed against the far wall. Royal purple silk sheets on it. The rest of the furniture is black as the bed. The walls were a mixture of purple black and white. "But your room by far is the coolest"

"Thank you Emma. Im glad you like it" Regina smiled

"So which one is your side?" Emma asked eyeing the bed

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah you know how couples have sides. Which one is yours?"

"Are you suggesting we are a couple?" Regina rose an eyebrow at her

"What? No… I just meant… ughhh" Emma hanged her head and Regina laughed "just choose a side Regina"

"Right side for me" Regina said as she started to unpack her bag

"Good 'cause I wanted the left"

"So why didn't you choose it?"

"Your bed, your rules" Emma said automatically

"Is that so, Ms. Swan?" Regina voice dropped an octave "that is something good to know"

"Yeah?" Emma gulped "why?"

"Future reference" Regina turned and head to her closet to put away her clothes

"Ohh by the way, I should have told you before, I am known to cuddle and have ummm… roaming hands in my sleep"

"So you are telling me you molest people in your sleep?"

"Yeah. Not all people only people I…" Emma stopped herself

"Only people you what, Emma?"

"Uhhh… well…" there was a knock at the door "oh thank God" she whispered

"This is not over." Regina went to open the door "and I will take my chances with you"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: you know I am so glad I continued this. Like seriously, I would have been totally evil and wicked to just leave it there. What was I think? The more I think about it the more I see potential in this story. Thank you all for the encouragement I hope you guys Enjoy:)

A/N #2: so I totally made a mistake on the last chapter. Charming 1 is actually supposed to be Charming 2. So keep that in mind and I will go back and change that mistake ASAP

Chapter 3

"What is it?" Regina crossed her arms in front of her "was in the middle of a conversation"

"Sorry." Kathryn turned around and walked towards the stairs "Trust me I didn't want to interrupt but people are starting to arrive" she said as they headed down stairs "and they want their keys"

They went to kitchen to find Mary Margaret and Anna putting away the groceries. Regina went to the cabinet where the key were.

"Hello Kathryn, Regina" MM smiled

"Hey" Anna engulfed Regina in a hug then when to give one to Kathryn. It still taking a while to get use to the girl's enthusiasm. "Thanks for inviting us"

"No problem at all. We always enjoyed getting to know new people" Kathryn nudged Regina "right Gina?"

"Don't call me Gina" she looked at Anna and smiled "and yes she is right, for once. I hope you do enjoy yourself."

"Oh but you let Emma call you Gina" Kathryn muttered under her breath

"Excuse me, dear?" Regina got the keys out "Mind repeating that again?"

"You heard me."

"Whatever" Regina rolled her eyes "Snow" she called out and Mary Margaret turned around "Here are your keys" she threw them at her. "I had it refurnished just for you"

"Oh real funny Queeny" MM said as she saw White on the key tag

"Anna, you and Kristoff are staying in the last room of the ground floor. Yellow room, it is just down that hallway" she handed her the keys

"Thank you"

"So where are your beaus?" Kathryn asked

"Out getting firewood for later." MM answered "yours?"

"Working. By the way if you guys forgot something Fred can take care of it" Kathryn said "So is your sister coming?" she asked Anna

"I still don't know. Her studies do take a lot out of her and our parents expect her to do well. I told her to take a break and let it go but it is hard to convince her"

"I know how that feels. Zelena is the same way." Regina shrugged "Guess it is the curse of being the oldest"

"Well I don't know. I never felt like that" Emma said out of the nowhere.

"That is 'cause you are a twin" MM said to her

"But im still the oldest" she said proudly

"BY TEN MINUTES" A booming voice yelled from the back of the house

"WHATEVER. STILL COUNTS" she yelled back

"Actually, dear it doesn't" Regina teased her

"You are just jealous" Emma stuck her tongue out

"Whatever of, darling?" _Did I just call her darling?_ Regina crossed her arms and stepped closer

"You are the second born twin. You are down there with David" _did she just call me darling? _Emma smirked and stepped closer too

"At least Neal has an hour advance. You barely made it before David" they almost nose to nose. Tension rising and everyone felt it. _Maybe they will finally kiss _thought Kathryn.

"FIRST BORN TWIN FOR THE WIN!" Neal came in through the back breaking the building tension.

"GODDAMN IT, NEAL!" Ruby yelled from the stairs. _Almost._

"What I do wrong?"

"You were being you, Neal" Tamara sighed "sorry guys for whatever this idiot did"

"Hey!" Neal whined

"I BROUGHT THE BOOZE, BITCHES!" Killian yelled coming in with a 12 pack of beer "there is more in the boat"

"Okay seriously? What is up with the men yelling?" Tink said as she came in

"IT'S HOW WE SHOW OUR MASCULINITY" Kristoff yelled as he came in with a box of wine

"YEAH, WHATEVER HE SAID" David came in with another pack of beer

"Hey, Ruby and I yelled and last time I checked we are women" Emma said. Everyone looked at her "not like that guys! You guys know what I meant"

"Yes, Emma. But if you noticed you two aren't the… straights rulers out there" David pointed out. Everyone laughed at his logic

"Okay then. Thank you for educating on us on how the male mind works. Tink, your and Hook's room is upstairs. Purple room. Tamara, you two are in Neal's room. Orange room." She handed them their keys

"LITTLE HIGH LITTLE LOW" Robin yelled from the front door

"LITTLE HEY LITTLE HOE" Mulan yelled in response

"Seriously?" Regina pinched the bridge of her nose as everyone laughed

"What's so funny?" asked Aurora

"Oh you know testing out theories, seeing them work" Kristoff said laughing

"What theory?" Marion asked

"How men and male-minded women show off their masculinity" Kathryn answered

"It is actually quite annoying but surprisingly right" Regina added

"And how do they do it?"

"By yelling nonsense at the top of their lungs" Snow answered this time. Aurora and Marion started laughing, realizing Mulan and Robin's actions.

"You know I never noticed that until know" Belle said thoughtfully

"Oh Belle, please. Let's not try to psychoanalyze this" Kathryn said trying to stop Belle's train of thought

"Yes, Belle. We don't have time to crack the complex thing that is the male mind" Regina said sarcastically "Mulan and Aurora downstairs in the Pink room. Last door on the left" she handed the keys to Mulan who groaned while Aurora clapped "Marion, you and forest face in the Brown room downstairs. Yours is the last door on the right"

"Forest face? Really?" Robin asked as he was being dragged down with the bags

"So we are missing Zelena, Elsa, Walsh, Jack, August, and possibly Jefferson"

"THE PARTY DON'T START TILL I WALK IN" August sang at the top of his voice "you guys know that"

"Well does signing nonsense count?" Kathryn asked Kristoff

"Yes" he said with a smile

"There are only 3 more left. I doubt Walsh is going to yell"

_On the other side of town_

Jack checked the text message Kristoff send him. He has been waiting for Elsa and Zelena to finish schoolwork so they could head to the lake.

_If you are coming you HAVE to yell some nonsense at the top of your voice as soon as you come in. Don't ask just do it! Past it down to Walsh_

"Hey Walsh"

"Yeah?" Walsh popped his head from the kitchen

"Kris said that we have to yell some nonsense at the top of our voice as soon as we go in the lake house"

"Why?"

"I don't know. Guess he is up to some shenanigans again"

"Then in that case" Walsh shrugged his shoulders "we have to do what we are told"


	4. Chapter 4

**Discalimer: OUAT is not mine, still asking Santa for it lol**

**A/N: another chapter whoop! 3/4 of this was actually written while i was at the hospital with my dad. who would have thought that i could write past 12 am? well i hope you guys Enjoy:)**

Chapter 4

"Ughh, it is so hard to keep everyone in check" Regina said as she sat next to Emma on the couch

"Hey" Emma put her arm around the brunette's shoulder "don't work yourself out. You deserve a break like the rest of us. We are all adults here, you can share responsibilities"

Regina snuggled closer into Emma "I guess you are right"

"Don't sound so surprise" Emma joked as she wrapped both of her arms around Regina, bringing her to her chest. Regina hummed, enjoying Emma's warmth.

"You always find something to surprise me with." Emma laughed, letting her head drop on top of Regina's. She could get use to this, she felt Regina's arms wrap around her waist, bringing them closer.

"Emma?" Regina said quietly

"Yeah?" Emma responded

"Back in the room. Who are the only people you sleep molest?" there was a long silence

"Oh… that… well… ummmm… you know… people I-I" Emma stuttered. Out of the sudden there was a big splash

"WHAT THE REAL FUCK HOOK?"

"Oh no. that sounds like Ruby" Emma turned her head, trying to see what was happening "we should go and-"

"Control the situation" Regina finished "right, come one" Regina unwrapped herself from Emma and stoop up "let's go" she held her hand out to pull Emma up. Emma took her hand and got a mischievous look in her eyes. She pulled down on Regina's hand, making Regina fall on top of her lap. They were face-to-face. Regina was about to chastise the girl but the words died in her throat when she looked into those emerald eyes. They were full of something that did funny things to her stomach. Green eyes flicker down to parted red lips and back up to chocolate brown eyes. Emma leaned in a bit and stopped, waiting for Regina to make a move. Regina's breath hitched, she started to lean in. Their lips barely touching.

"NO RED STOP!" Hook came running in the living room. Emma and Regina sprang apart. Ruby came in, soaked head to toe. Emma swears she heard her growl. Ruby looks over to the pair

"You guys okay?" she asks, taking in their red faces

"What- yeah. We are go-goof" Emma stuttered out "I-I'm just going to go" she heads towards the back

"Yeah, ummm… I'm going to let you guys do your thing. Don't break anything" Regina headed out the front

Ruby's eyes return to Hook "not only do you throw me off your filthy boat and damage my phone, but you ruin my plan too!" and she launched. Hook let out a girly scream and ran for it. Sadly, for him, Ruby was faster

* * *

><p>An hour passed since Regina could face Emma again. The sun had started to go down and the view was beautiful. Regina found Emma sitting near the grill<p>

"I see Ruby got her revenge" Regina commented as she saw a pair of pirate hats boxers flying on the flag pole.

"Oh you know Ruby" she shrugged "she always gets what she wants"

"Damn right I do. You do your best to remember that" Ruby said from behind them. She had the burger buns for dinner in her hands "Oh I think Zelena is here"

"Oh good, I will go inside and welcome her" Regina turned to go inside

"Wait, I will go with you" Emma got up and followed Regina inside

"THE ROOF THE ROOF THE ROOF IS ON FIRE!" Jack yelled as he came in through the door

"IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" Walsh followed him

"Seriously? How are they doing that?" Emma shook her head laughing

"Ahh Queeny. It has been a while since we seen each other" Zelena says as she gives Regina a hug

"I know, Greeny. But you know how time consuming college is" Regina replies

"True that, sis. So where is that loveable idiot I call a brother?" Zelena looks around

"What is up with everyone calling me an idiot today?" Neal said as he went to hug Zelena

"It is just your nature, dear. Nothing to me ashamed of" Regina said with a smile

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes. They went to the kitchen and Regina got the last of the keys

"Elsa and jack you are on the second floor, Silver room" she gave Elsa her keys "Zels and Walsh in the Green room, obviously."

"Thanks Queeny" Zelena said

"You're welcome Greeny" Regina said back

"Wait" Anna said "you three are siblings?" she pointed at Zelena, Regina and Neal.

"Yes, we are" Regina answered "why?"

"Oh, well… you don't look alike. Well you two do but not her"

"Oh my God, Anna. you can't just ask people why they don't look alike!" Elsa told her

"It's okay. That is because we got the Latino flair from our grandfather. You should see my uncle and my mother. They look nothing alike." Regina said

"Yes they got the 'Latino flair' but I got the rare beautiful blue eyes from our grandmother" Zelena said flipping her hair

"I think Regina's eyes are beautiful" Emma said without thinking. She realized what she did and blushed furiously

"Yeah" Zelena smiled wickedly at her "you would"

"Leave her alone Zels" Regina said

"Whatever you say Queeny" she flipped her hair again "I know you enjoy her compliments"

Regina's cheeks got a bit red "shut up Greeny" she said through gritted teeth

"Okayyy so what is up with the Queeny/Greeny thing?" Anna asked trying to break the tension

"Oh that is a funny story" Kathryn said "you see instead of playing damsels in distress, these badasses played the evil conquerors"

"What?" Anna asked confused

"My sister and I played the bad guy. I'm the Evil Queen and she is The Wicked Witch of the West" Regina informed her

"Yeah. I had a weird obsession with Red Riding Hood so that is why I'm Red." Red added

"Had?" Belle teased

"Whatever, still do" Ruby laughed

"David and I were Charming 2 and Snow White" MM said

"I still don't get why I'm Charming 2" David whined

"Sorry bro, I was born first" Emma patted his back

"By ten minutes" he muttered

"So you two were meant to be together?" Anna asked

"Yeah, they were childhood sweethearts. Everyone was surprise when David started dating Kathryn and MM started dating Whale"

"Ughh. Worst. Decision. Ever. "Mary Margaret put her face in her hands

"Yeah. What were you thinking?" Emma said laughing

"Oh you are one to talk" Ruby said to her

"Yeah, everyone has had their bad moments. I mean come on, you dated Neal" MM said

"Briefly. That was before I came out"

"Still counts" Ruby chimed

"Hook dated Milah" Emma said

"Aye, cost me an arm and leg. Expensive bitch" he said

"How about Red's many pointless dates with anything that had legs" MM pointed out

"I had not found the one for me" she puts her around Belle "I have now" Belle looked away, blushing

"Belle had that creepy crush on dad" Neal said

"Let's not talk about that" Belle said quietly

"I still can't believe that" Regina said

"Well you dated Daniel" Belle fired back

"Yes, as Snow said mistakes happen"

"I remember when Anna dated Hans" Elsa said chuckling

"Okay we get the point" Anna said quickly "but hey, at least right now we are with the one we want" everyone eyebrow rose "Okay okay fine. Almost everyone, geesh" she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, come one everyone" Kathryn clapped her hands "im starving. We need to get food on that grill" and with that everyone started to prepare food and drinks to be able to start dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: OUAT is not mine at all. if it were... lets just say some changes would be happening**

**A/N: So this came out instead of the 2000 word essay that is due today at 11 am. i dont understand how 1500 some words can come out in less than 3 hours but i cant find the 1073 i need to complete my essay. You would think that getting a good grade would be good enough muse. All well wish me luck and i hope you guys Enjoy:)**

Chapter 5

Kathryn taps the microphone "testing 1, 2, 3," she taps it again "testing 1, 2, 3. Testing 1, 2, 3"

"Kat we can all hear you loud and clear" Regina said as she put cheese on the burgers

"Shut up Regina. I was just t-"

"Testing" everyone said with her then laughed when she left the makeshift stage in a huff.

Ruby took the stage "Okay guys, after we are done with that wonderful dinner Regina, Belle and Marion are slaving over"

"Hey! I'm working too" Emma interrupted

"Hon, your job is to put ketchup on the burgers because we can't trust you with anything else" Ruby said to her. Emma just grumbled under her breath

"Anyway, as I was saying, after dinner we can start Karaoke Night. Whoop!" Everyone hollered, whistled, and clapped.

"KARAOKE NIGHT? I SHALL FUTTERWACKEN VIGOROUSLY THEN!" Jefferson yelled as he came in 'dancing'

"And there goes our last hope" Belle said to Regina

"Well at least they will stop showing their 'masculinity' "Regina said back

"Until tomorrow when they are all shirtless and finding the necessity to compare bodies" Marion chimed in. They laughed.

With dinner and drinks all passed out, Regina looked for a place to sit. Emma caught her look and patted her lap with a smirk. Regina rolled her eyes but headed towards Emma anyways. Emma got nervous_ is she really gonna do it?_ Regina stopped right in front of Emma. She put her plate and drink down then put her hands on Emma's knees, sending a jolt thru Emma's body. The brunette parted the blonde's legs, turned around and sat between them on the floor.

"You can take the seat. I will sit on the ground" Emma said as soon as she was sure she could breathe again

"No. It's okay. It's comfortable here" Regina said as she put a hand on Emma's knee to stop her from moving

"Then you can stay there as long as you want" Regina blushed

They all ate their food and picked up the mess that was made. Everyone moved closer to the stage to be able to see the performances

"Okay guys it is time" Ruby was up on the stage again, shaking the names that were in a hat "who is up first?" she reached in and pulled out a name "August" she called out. August got up and went up "remember the rules: you got 5 seconds to pick the song or else I will"

August creased his eyebrows in concentration trying to find a song

"Time's up, Auggie" Ruby said a bit too happy

"Shit" he muttered "okay lay it on me"

Ruby went to the computer and selected a song. The guitar intro came one, August groaned and the rest of them laughed.

_I hopped off the plane at L.A.X. with a dream and my cardigan  
>Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa! am I gonna fit in?<br>_August finished the song and bowed to his crowed.

"Thank you August. Next up…David"

"Uhh actually can mine be a duet with Mary Margaret? We want to sing _Don't go breaking my heart"_

"All power to ya" Ruby said trying not to laugh

_Don't go breaking my heart  
>I couldn't if I tried<br>Oh honey if I get restless  
>Baby you're not that kind<br>_ Regina and Emma could not stop laughing by the end of the song.

"Oh this is sooo going on Facebook" Emma said as she uploaded the video

"Thank you guys that was simply…charming" Ruby took a deep breath to get herself together "Up next… me!" she went to put on a song

_I'm so addicted to all the things you do  
>When you're goin' down on m.e in between the sheets<br>Oh the sounds you make, with every breath you take  
>It's unlike anything, when you're lovin' me<br>_Ruby's eyes never left Belle, who was blushing furiously.

"You know I think I could have lived my life without here this" Emma leaned in to tell Regina

"I completely concur"

After Backstreet Boys, NSync, Britney Spears, and Spice Girls only Emma and Regina were left.

"Okay so saving our best for last give it up for Emma" everyone clapped and started to chant her name.

"Okay Red. You know what song" Emma look straight at Regina

_Give me all, give me all, give me all attention baby  
>I got to tell you a little something about yourself<br>You're wonderful, flawless, ooh you're a sexy lady  
>But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else<em>

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine  
>(fine, so fine)<em>

_Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine(mine, oh mine)_

Emma winked at Regina, making her temporarily look at the ground. Both Regina and Emma couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Ruby and Kathryn were high fiving each other for the job well done

_You are my treasure, you are my treasure  
>You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are<br>You are my treasure, you are my treasure  
>You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are<em>

_Treasure, that is what you are  
>Honey you're my golden star<br>I know you can make my wish come true  
>If you let me treasure you<br>If you let me treasure you_

When the song ended, Emma took her bow and went to leave the stage.

"Encore, Encore, Encore" the crowd shouted "Oh come on Emma just one more" Emma gave in and step up again.

"Fine, just one more"

"Great, I got the perfect song" Ruby went to the computer and selected the song

_Hey, hey, hey, hey  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey<br>Hey, hey, hey, hey  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey<em>  
>Emma rolled her eyes as she thought to herself <em>yeah let Red choose the songs that remind you of Regina, great idea Swan.<em> She closed her eyes to tune out everyone

_Simmer down, simmer down  
>They say we're too young now to amount to anything else<br>But look around  
>We work too damn hard for this just to give it up now<br>If you don't swim, you'll drown  
>But don't move, honey<em>

_You look so perfect standing there_

Emma looked over at Regina and closed her eyes again, getting lost in the song

_Let's get out, let's get out  
>'Cause this deadbeat town's only here just to keep us down<br>While I was out, I found myself alone just thinking  
>If I showed up with a plane ticket<br>And a shiny diamond ring with your name on it  
>Would you wanna run away too?<br>'Cause all I really want is you_

Emma looked at Regina on that last line, singing it only to her. Regina smiled and blushed

_You look so perfect standing there  
>In my American Apparel underwear<br>And I know now, that I'm so down  
>I made a mixtape straight out of '94<br>I've got your ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor  
>And I know now, that I'm so down<em>

_Hey!  
>Hey, hey!<br>Hey, hey, hey, hey  
>Hey, hey<em>

_You look so perfect standing there  
>In my American Apparel underwear<br>And I know now, that I'm so down (hey)  
>Your lipstick stain is a work of art (hey, hey)<br>I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart (hey, hey)  
>And I know now, that I'm so down (hey, hey)<em>

"Thank you. You been a lovely crowd tonight" Emma blew kisses to her crowd. Everyone cheered her off the stage.

"Give it up for Emma Swan. We got a star among us" Ruby said over the cheering "Come on Regina. It is your turn"

"Good luck" Emma said, smiling, to Regina as she passed her

"Thanks" Regina smiled back, holding back the urge to kiss her senseless.

"Come on Ruby. Give your worst" the piano intro sounds immediately. _Damn it Red, why this one?_

Regina closed her eyes for the beginning of her song

_You've been on my mind, I grow fonder every day  
>Lose myself in time just thinking of your face<br>God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go  
>You're the only one that I want<em>

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before  
>Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all<br>You'll never know if you never try  
>To forgive your past and simply be mine<em>

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
>Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me a chance  
>To prove I am the one who can walk that mile<br>Until the end starts_

She opens her eyes and they immediately find Emma

_Have I've been on your mind, you hang on every word I say  
>Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name<br>Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close  
>And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go<em>

_I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before  
>Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all<br>You'll never know if you never try  
>To forget your past and simply be mine<em>

_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
>I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<br>So come on and give me a chance  
>To prove I am the one who can walk that mile<br>Until the end starts_

_Come on and give me a chance  
>To prove I am the one who can walk that mile<br>Until the end starts_

Regina finished her song without taking her eyes of her Swan. Everyone was silent, feeling the tension between the two girls afraid of breaking it.

"HONEY IM HOME!" Fredrick's voice boomed over the backyard.

"Seriously? I totally forgot about that one" one of the girls said

"Way to ruin the moment Fred!" another yelled

"I will get you for that later Fred" Kathryn said walking towards him furiously.

His smile dropped "What did I do?"

_**Song Selection:**_

_**Party in the USA- Miley Cyrus**_

_**Don't Go Breaking My Heart- Elton John**_

_**Addicted- Saving Abel**_

_**Treasure- Bruno Mars**_

_**She looks so perfect- 5 Seconds of Summer**_

_**One and Only- Adele**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nope not mine...yet. no never gonna have it.**

**A/N: Oh my God look at me being a bad person and all. Im so sorry guys I finally had some down time with these stories. School is getting ridiculous but whatever here is another chapter and if and only if I feel productive enough you might get another update. I hope you guys Enjoy:)**

Chapter 6

The party was in full swing. Music booming through the speakers, dancing bodies everywhere. Regina was spectating from her beloved apple tree. She came here after she couldn't find Emma. _Way to make her run_ Regina thought as she took a sip pf her Apple Ale. When one of her favorite song came on she put the bottle down and leaned on her tree, humming along to the intro. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her making her sway and a soft voice stating to sing in her ear

_I could lose my heart tonight  
>If you don't turn and walk away<br>'Cause the way I feel I might  
>Lose control and let you stay<em>

Regina leaned into Emma's warmth recognizing the blonde's voice straight away

_'Cause I could take you in my arms  
>And never let go<em>

Regina felt Emma's arms get tighter

_I could fall in love with you  
>I could fall in love with you<em>

_I can only wonder, how  
>Touching you would make me feel<em>

Emma' hands wandered higher and higher on Regina's body

_But if I take that chance right now  
>Tomorrow will you want me still<em>

She stopped right below her bra

_So I should keep this to myself  
>And never let you know<em>

_I could fall in love with you  
>I could fall in love with you<em>

_And I know it's not right  
>And I guess I should try, to do what I should do<em>

_But I could fall in love, fall in love with you  
>I could fall in love with you<em>

"Annnd I don't know any Spanish so…"

Regina giggled and turned around. Emma's hands went back down to her hips and she wrapped her hands around Emma's neck.

"I thought you were hiding from me" the brunette said quietly

"No, of course not. Red was just knocking some sense and liquid courage into me"

"I understand the sense part" she said grinning. Emma just rolled her eyes "but why liquid courage?"

"To get this out of my chest" Emma leaned her forehead against Regina's, keeping their eyes locked on each other.

_So I should keep this to myself  
>And never let you know<em>

_I could fall in love with you  
>I could fall in love with you<em>

_I could fall in love  
>I could fall in love with you<br>I could fall in love with you _

Regina tucked her head in Emma's neck and tightened her hold on her "Do you really believe that?"

"To tell you the truth" Emma whispered into her ear "I think I already have"

Regina gasped at her admission. _She loves me._ She smiled as she pulled back enough to see Emma's face. Her eyes showed fear and anxiety.

"I think I have too"

Relief washed over Emma and she gave a dazzling smile that took Regina's breath away "Good because I always wanted to do this"

"Do wh-"Emma cut whatever she was going to say with a kiss. Regina melted into it right away. Their lips moved against each other in perfect motion. This made all those secret smiles and looks and excuses and close calls all worth it. When the kiss ended, both of them were grinning like idiots.

"Finally" Emma said

Regina laughed "Yes, dear. Finally"

"It was about godammed time if you ask me" Ruby said, interrupting their moment "The tension was getting unbearable, right Kat?" she turned to the blonde next to her

"Too true, my dear Red" Kathryn smirked "I thought we were all going to explode or something"

Regina blushed and Emma laughed "Sorry for taking so long then" Emma said to them "wouldn't want you guys to explode"

"Speak for yourself, dear" Regina muttered, Emma laughed again

"What was that?" Ruby said narrowing her eyes at the other brunette

Regina cleared her throat "I said, that you two should run along. Emma and I have a lot to talk about"

"Is that what they are calling a hot and heavy make out session now a days?" Kathryn ask with a permanent smirk. Regina threw a look over at them that made them falter for a second

"Umm… Kat let's go." Ruby dragged Kathryn back to the multitude of people. When they were safely away, Ruby and Kathryn jumped and squeal in their delight.

"I can't believe we did it!" Ruby said in between celebrating

"I know! It's all cause of all my planning" Kathryn said cockily

"You know? Im too happy to even fight on that Kat" Ruby rolled her eyes

* * *

><p>They broke apart when it started getting hard to breathe.<p>

"I thought you said we were going to talk?" Emma said a bit breathless

"Oh dear haven't you heard. Kissing is the new talking" Regina quipped. Emma leaned in for another kiss which Regina broke off earlier than expected "but dear in all seriousness, we do need to talk"

"Ughhh. Can't we do it… I don't know… after" the blonde went in for another but Regina stopped her with two finger on her lips "Ginaaaaa. Come on"

"Stop whining like a child, Emma"

"I'm not whining" Emma huffed and crossed her arms across her chest

"Im dating a child" Regina said as she pinched the bridge of her nose

"dating? Wait so you do want to date me?"

"Emma Swan I don't go around kissing everyone now do i?" Emma shook her head "so it is safe to assume that I want to be your girlfriend if I kissed you"

"Wait. You want to be my girlfriend?" Emma asked hopefully

"I think those drink went to your head already Ms. Swan" Regina ran a hand through her hair "I think it is best we continue talking tomorrow"

"No,im good" Emma took Regina's hand in hers. "Regina Mills will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" Emma leaned in, sealing it with a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry, it me awhile to get this done and typed but here it is. hopefully next update will be soon. Whoop. Remember Comments and reviews are welcome. Thanks to all that have reviewed:D I hope you guys Enjoy:)**

Chapter 7

Regina woke up feeling a strange heat radiating into her back. She opened her eyes and looked down to fine a pale arm curled around her and pale legs intertwined with hers. Regina snuggled into the heat causing the blonde to move and mumble in her sleep. Regina look around and noticed that she wasn't in her room. _Oh right, we fell asleep on the couch._ She looked to the floor to find Ruby and Belle sleeping. She looked up and saw Kathryn's foot dangling from the recliner chair. Emma moved again. This time she placed her hand on Regina's breast and started to massage it. Regina eyes went wide _Shit, someone can see us like this. _She tried to move away slightly but Emma's hold her tighter.

"Mmm" Emma hummed, still in dreamland. That hum went straight to Regina's core. _Damn, why does it feel so good?_ Regina arrived to a conclusion

"Emma" she said, nudging the blonde's ribs slightly.

"Mmm… five more minutes. Too early" she responded sleepily and nuzzled Regina's neck. The action sent shivers down the brunette's body.

"No" she strained out "I need you to move your hands now" Emma sensed the urgency in her voice, she opened her eyes and look down.

"Oh shit" she removed her hands as fast as possible "Regina, I'm sorry I…I didn't mean to… I tried to warn you" her pale cheeks reddened.

Regina couldn't contain her laughter at the sight of Emma's freak out "It's okay, darling. I told you I would take my chances with you"

Emma smiled but her blush stayed out. She leaned over and pecked Regina's lips "good morning"

"Mmm… Good morning indeed" Regina said before she pulled the blonde in for another kiss

"Ugh… that's how you know a couple is meant to be. Making out before they even brush their teeth" Ruby's sleep-laced voice said. Regina gritted her teeth, looked for something to throw (Emma's phone), aimed and fired.

"Ouch" said an Aussie accented voice "that was me who you hit Regina"

"How did you know it was me?" she asked

"Emma wouldn't throw her phone, it cost her too much" Belle explained

"Too true" the blonde said smiling

"Well then, sorry. You two are too intertwined for me to know where one ends and the other begins"

"Will you guys just shut up?" Katherine said with a groan "I'm trying to not die from this killer headache I have"

"That is entirely you fault Kat" Regina said

"Ugh… I'm never drinking again" she let out another groan

"You always say that, honey" Fredrick said to her

Katherine hit his shoulder "you are supposed to make me feel better"

"Sorry. How about we start breakfast?"

"Okay" all of them agreed

"Man, im hungry' Emma said stretching

"You are always hungry, dear" Regina got up "Okay, let's get ready and then meet in the kitchen in 10 minutes" everyone agreed and left to their rooms.

Emma went straight to her bag to pick out what she needed and waited for Regina to get out of the bathroom.

"Are you going to shower?" Regina asked as she headed to her closet

"No"

"Then what's the clothes for?"

"ummm…" Emma blushed a bit and struggle to talk

"Ummm what?" Regina asked her, exiting her closet with a t-shirt and black running shorts in hand.

"I don't trust myself to change in the same room as you" Emma confessed

"hmmm… I see" Regina turned her back on Emma and took of her shirt "I promise I won't peek if that makes you feel better"

Emma had thought that she had died and went to Heaven. She had Regina freaking Mills, the girl of her dreams, in front of her shirtless in a black lacey bra. Before she knew it her body reacted at the sight. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and nuzzled her neck, inhaling Regina's scent. That move had taken Regina by surprise, she gasped when she felt strong arms around her. Her hand grasped golden lock when Emma started kissing and nipping up and down her neck. She turned her head a bit to allow the blonde more access. Emma's hands started to roam Regina's body, going higher and higher. She could feel Regina' breath quicken. She left the brunette's neck to catch a glimpse of her face. Regina had her eyes tightly shut and she was biting down on her lower lip to prevent her moans to be heard. Emma smirked mischievously. She moved her lips behind Regina's ear and kissed there. The brunette's hold tighten. Emma groaned and started to suck lightly on the spot. Regina's first moan hit Emma hard. She couldn't help to groan in response. Regina felt Emma's groan on her neck. She turned to face the younger women and captured her thin pink lips. She could feel one of Emma's hand on her breast. Regina broke the kiss to gasp. Emma nuzzled her again and whispered in her ear "I told you it was me I didn't trust. Not you"

"Come on Regina" a knock at their door ruined the moment "you said 10 minutes and it's been 15"

"Kat? Are you seriously interrupting?" Ruby's voice said

"What? They are already together." She said nonchalantly "we can interrupt now"

"But-"

"Ok enough. I will be out soon" Regina stopped the bickering. She turned to Emma "go get dressed. I will meet you downstairs"

"Okay" Emma nodded, kissed her, and then went to the bathroom. Regina do dressed, pulled her hair into a small ponytail, and headed downstairs.

"Sorry I'm late" she said as she walk through the doorway

"Ahhh, good morning Regina" Mary Margaret said "you are on pancake duty with Ruby. She already has the apples prepared for you"

"Thanks Red"

"You're welcome, Your Majesty"

Regina started on the pancakes when Emma came down "mmm…" she sniffed the air "something smells good" She turned to MM "so what's my duty today Snow?"

"Well you are on the only thing you are good at. You are making the hot chocolate"

"Hey! That is not the only thing im good at" the blonde whined

"Hmmm… is that so?" said Zelena as she entered "tell us Regina, is that the only thing she is good at?" she smirked at her sister. Regina's and Emma's cheeks turned pink as everyone in the room laughs.

"No" Regina clears her throat "that is not the only thing she is good at, right dear?"

"That's right Gina" Emma turned to Zelena and stuck out her tongue. Everyone went back to their jobs

"Remember Ems, only cinnamon on mine, yours, and Anna's" MM said

"Yup, got it"

The rest of the household rose to the smell of breakfast. Once the table was set and the people were in their seat, breakfast was served

"Yumm… Regina" Anna said with her mouth full "these are delicious"

"Yeah" Kristoff backed her up "They are even better than Elsa's"

"Hey!" Elsa said

"Sorry" Kristoff shrugged

"Okay after breakfast all the men will pick up and wash the dishes" there was a groan from all of them

"Do we have to?" asked Killian

'Is either that or no more food from us" Mary Margaret answered. A collective gasp was heard

"Fine we will do them"

"Im glad you could see it our way" Regina said laughing

"So what are we doing today?" Anna asked

"We usually just go outside and enjoy the sun" Kathryn answered

"And enjoy the view" Killian added, waggling his eyebrows

Ruby hit the back of his head "Perv"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: *phew* so got this done. Finally if you ask me. took me long enough. hopefully the next one won't take me that long. Thank you all of those you have commented and reviewed. I hope you guy Enjoy:)**

Chapter 8

While the men cleaned up the women chilled in the living room, waiting a bit before getting ready to get in the water.

"Great breakfast plus cold water will definitely take this hangover away" Kathryn said resting on the couch

"You just drank too much Kat" Red said to her "Stop complaining because of your own mistakes"

"Well, I had to celebrate" the blonde said back "our plan finally worked"

"Wow, I like hangover Kathryn" Belle told Ruby "she gave us credit to our plan"

"Whatever" she told them "im going to go change" all the girls went to do the same. Except Regina, who when to check on the men's progress. Emma put on her green 2 piece bikini. She brought it in order to impress Regina. _Let's hope it works_ she thought. She threw on some short shorts and decided to wait for her girlfriend. Emma smiled to herself_ Girlfriend. Regina is my girlfriend_. She waited for a few minutes then decided to go downstairs to see what was holding Regina up. She walked in to the kitchen to find Regina with her eyes closed and rubbing her temples and all the men cleaning up soap bubbles.

"What the hell happened here?" Emma asked Regina.

Regina didn't opened her eyes but answered "Ask. Them"

Emma's attention turned to David. David half shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Well you see what has happened was… uhhh" David turned to Neal "you tell her"

"What?" Neal's eyes bugged out "No, she is your sister you tell her"

"Seriously someone tell me before I make you" Emma said in a tone that left no room for argument

"Weputtoomuchsoapinthedishwasher" both of them said quickly

Emma facepalmed "Okay. Whatever. Just get this cleaned up before my girlfriend pops a vein vessel"

At the sound of girlfriend Regina looked up at Emma and smiled. Emma smiled back and grabbed her hand "Come on, I will get them to clean it up quickly. You go and get ready"

"Thank you, dear" she kissed her and gave her a lookover "mmm… don't you look… delicious" Emma gulped seeing that predatory look on the brunette's face "too bad you have to stay here and fixed the mess they did" Regina turned around and left. Emma took a few seconds to compose herself.

"Alright you idiots, you just cost me some very valuable time with Regina and you will pay for it. First want all of you to clean up the mess there is on the floor" Emma narrowed her eyes when no one moved "now!" all of them jumped into action not wanting to cross Emma's anger. The water and remaining soap was cleaned up rapidly. Killian was giving the final pass with the mop when David was about to close the dishwasher to start it again

"Nuh uh" Emma clicked her tongue "what do you think you are doing?"

"Umm…" David looked down at the dishwasher door "putting the dishwasher to work?"

Emma laughed "oh I don't think so. I want you all to divide the plates and wash them yourselves. Don't forget to dry them and put them away" she turned to leave the kitchen and said over her shoulder "and you better not have caused another disaster because then I will have no choice but release the Evil Queen on you guys" with that warning all the men started on their job and took a lot of care of their movements.

* * *

><p>"So I heard Regina yell but I really didn't want to go in and save their asses" Ruby said to Emma as they were sitting on the dock soaking up some sun "what happened?"<p>

"They put too much soap in the dishwasher" Emma told her

Ruby laughed "you gotta be kidding me"

"Nope. When I went in I thought Regina was going to pop a vein or something"

Red scoffed "They got off easily"

"Tell me about it. But I made them pay." Ruby and Emma laughed

"So how are things going with Regina?"

"Well it is all new. I been waiting for, like, ever to be with her and when it finally happened, I couldn't believe it. I keep waiting to be woken up from this dream or something"

Ruby pinched Emma's arm. Hard. Emma yelled out "what the fuck is wrong with you?" she rubbed the area that was turning red already

"Showing you that you are awake" Ruby grinned at the blonde. Emma was about to get some payback when something stopped her. She just sat there with her jaw open and eyes bugging out. Ruby got curious and followed Emma's gaze towards the house. _Ah of course _she thought as she saw Regina standing in the doorway in a tiny black bikini, and big floppy hat, sunglass, and a towel hanging from her arm. "Close your mouth, hun. You will catch flies." The tall brunette told her but she didn't respond. Ruby's hand covered the blonde's eyes "Hello! Earth to Emma?"

"Huh? What?" Emma looked at Ruby with disdain for blocking her view. "What do you want? Can't you see im busy?"

"Yeah busy daydreaming with Regina" Ruby laughed

"Do you have any idea of what it is to be in love with someone for so long and just being able to start a relationship? You have any idea how many sleepless nights she caused me? How many times I just want to… ughh. This is not helping my hormones, dammit."

"Well you are with her now. Why not do anything about it?" Ruby asked

"I don't want to go too fast, I don't want to mess things up."

"You won't mess things up.' Ruby reassured her "she likes you as much as you like her. Trust me, if she dressed like that it means she wants you attention, all of it."

"Trust me she has it" Emma said staring at her girlfriend again.

Ruby saw that Regina was approaching "well im leaving. I can't stand all this sexual tension between the two of you"

"Why did Red leave?" Regina asked the blonde, enjoying all the attention from her.

"I don't know. Something about having to stand tension or something… so are you trying to kill me or something?"

"Whatever do you mean, dear?" Regina asked not too innocently

"This" Emma looked Regina over again

Regina shrugged "just wanted to make sure im the only one that has your attention" she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck.

Emma put her hands on her hips and brought her lips to the older girl's ear "you were always the one that had my attention, and always will have."

Regina leaned back a bit and brought their lips together. They broke apart and put their foreheads against each other "Good" the brunette said


End file.
